Viva La It Up!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The Funky-Babe'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

 **Viva La It Up!**

 **Rocky Blue and her wife CeCe Jones are in their beautiful mansion near Marseille in France.**

"Yeah, that's it. All done, everything's here and everything's in the right place." says Rocky.

Just a few minutes ago, Rocky and CeCe finished placing all their furniture and such where they want it.

"I have to say that this palce's really beautiful." says CeCe. "Truly a cool idea to move here, Rocky."

"Aww, CeCe. I knew you'd love it. This is a place I've wanted to buy for a few years now, but before I met you I didn't have the money." says Rocky.

"Oh, but I'm rich so now we can own this place together and I don't mind spendin' so much money on this mansion because this is gonna be our home for the rest of our sexy life together, girl." says CeCe.

"I'm tired..." says Rocky.

"No surprise, we've been busy with our awesome house since 8 in morning aka 10 hours ago." says CeCe. "Let me help you to bed."

CeCe use her left arm to support her wife as they walk to their huge luxury master-bedroom upstairs.

The bedroom is mostly white with a big feminine old-fashioned bed that easily have enough place for 2 people.

On the wall next to a door, that leads into a large walk-in closet, is a nice custom-painted life-size portrait of CeCe as she looked like in her best porn-movie, with a frame made of real gold.

On the bed are nice clean purple satin sheets and soft red plush pillows.

A black leather carpet cover most of the white italian marble floor.

Right on the wall above the bed, hangs an old samurai sword that was a b-day present to CeCe from Carl Westmarch a few years ago.

To each side of the window is a black ebony-statue of a celtic dragon.

Above the old mirror is a life-size photo of Rocky when she was on vacation in Spain last year.

"Sweet sexy Rocky...now sleep here on the bed for a while, okay? I'll be in my office if ya need me." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe my love." says Rocky as she get down on her back on the bed. "You take good care of me."

"I guess so, girl. Not that bad for a former porno-chick huh?" says CeCe, making a small joke.

CeCe leave the room and only a few minutes later Rocky fall asleep with a cute smile on her beautiful face.

"My wife's a total beauty. She's smart, cool, beautiful, funny and sexy." says CeCe as she walk to her home-office.

Inside CeCe's home-office is a huge dark desk made of rosewood, a big soft leather chair and a small fridge where CeCe keep her fancy irish ale that she love to drink.

On the wall are a lot of photos from many of the porn-movies CeCe has been in.

CeCe take her seat in the leather cahir by the desk and turn on her computer. She's no longer a porn star, but she still get much fan-mail.

"Okay...like 5000 fans have e-mailed me as always." says CeCe.

She still answer most serious fan-mail that she get, even though she no longer act in any porno. The reason she still answer fan-mail is that she thinks it's nice to still care about her fans who care about her.

Rocky is okay with the fact that CeCe still answer fan-mail, cause Rocky know that CeCe is loyal to her and will never go back to her old life again.

CeCe and Rocky love each other so much and they both know that their love is forever.

CeCe read a fan-mail that says "Funky-Babe, I've seen all your movies and they were awesome. Why did you stop being in movies? Thanks from Guy Who Like you."

CeCe sends a response that says "Hi, cool that you think I'm nice in all those movies. You see, the reason I don't do that anymore is because I'm married now. Glory to you from the Funky-Babe."

Since most of her fans doesn't know her real name, CeCe sign all of her fan-mail responses as Funky-Babe, not CeCe Jones.

CeCe read another fan-mail that says "Funky-Babe, your movies are the best ever. Can you please make some more of them? I'd be sooo happy! Love from Girl.S."

CeCe sends a response that says "Sorry, but I will not do anymore movies. That part of my life's over. I'll still answer fan-mail from you guys though. Thanks!"

45 minutes later.

"Hmm, need an ale..." says CeCe as she grab a bottle of ale from the small fridge in the room.

"Oh, ale. Please give me one too." says Rocky as she enter the room.

"Sure." says CeCe as she give her wife an ale.

"Were you reading fan-mail...?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, from fans who want me to make more movies, even though I'm retired from that kinda stuff now." says CeCe.

"OMG, they never give up huh? Though it also means they are true fans of you if they really want you back in movies so much." says Rocky.

"True." says CeCe.

"I'll go get dinner ready." says Rocky.

"Nice, what we havin' today?" says CeCe.

"Roasted lobster and pasta." says Rocky.

"How long is that gonna take?" says CeCe.

"At least an hour." says Rocky as she leave the room.

An hour and 15 minutes later in the huge dining room.

"I hope this will taste really good for my wife." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe takes their seat on opposite sides of the small round table in the middle of the room.

The dining room is super-fancy with golden suits of armor on display next to both doors to the room and there are portraits of famous people such as Ben Franklin, Napoleon, Albert Einstein, Ghandi and others along the walls.

There's also a big wood cabinet where old guns are kept.

Rocky and CeCe starts to eat.

"Mmmm, so damn yummy!" says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Awww!" says Rocky. "I'm glad you love it."

"Raquel, you kn..." begins CeCe.

"It's Rocky...please." says Rocky.

"Rocky Blue, you know that I always love whatever food you make for me." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Awww, I love you so much, you know that, don't you, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Of course I know, sweetie." says Rocky.

"Rocky...I feel so damn lucky to be your wife." says CeCe.

"I feel the same about you, CeCe Jones." says Rocky.

"Awwww! So sweet." says CeCe in a warm soft voice.

"I'm a sweetie girl." says Rocky as she look seductively right into CeCe's erotic eyes.

"Wanna dance, baby?" says CeCe.

"I'd love to." says Rocky.

CeCe pull out her custom-made golden iPod and plug it into the stereo in the room and turn on a calm romantic song.

"Let's slow dance, sexy girl." says CeCe.

"Sure my love." says Rocky.

The 2 girls slow dance together.

It's very romantic.

"You're the most beautiful chick I've ever met in my entire life." says Rocky.

"That's what I think about you." says CeCe.

"No, you're the beauty." says Rocky.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the beauty." says CeCe.

"Guess we're both kinda cute then." says Rocky.

"Yeah, that's probably the way it is." says CeCe.

"OMG, you're so funny." says Rocky with a small friendly laugh.

"Awww, thanks." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky are still slow dancing while they talk.

"I love you so much, CeCe." says Rocky.

"And I love you very much too." says CeCe.

The music come to an end and the 2 girls stop dancing.

"You dance so good, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Thanks, so do you." says Rocky.

"So, want to go upstairs and cuddle?" says CeCe.

"No, not yet, sweetie." says Rocky as she blush a bit.

"Oh yeah, you don't get turned on as quickly as I do." says CeCe with a cute friendly smile.

"Exactly." says Rocky. "I need time to get started up."

"Okay. Let's start with a kiss." says CeCe as she gently pull her wife into a hug and kiss her with passion.

"Mmm, I like that." whisper Rocky with a smile.

"I know." says CeCe as she starts to make out with Rocky.

"Awww, yes." whisper Rocky in a soft sensual tone.

"Is this okay for you?" says CeCe as she put her hands on Rocky's butt.

"Sure, as long as you don't grab too hard." says Rocky.

"I'll be super-gentle, babe." says CeCe.

CeCe softly and gently rub Rocky's butt.

"Awwwwww!" moans Rocky.

"Yeah, you love this." whisper CeCe with a smile.

"Yes, I love it, girl. This is what you started with in your dressing room the day we met." says Rocky.

"Mhm...and you did love it then too. It was obvious, cause you had that sensual glow in your eyes, just like you have now." says CeCe.

"Sensual glow? Wow! Didn't know that my eyes could be sensual." says Rocky.

"You truly have very sensual eyes, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

"Awww!" says CeCe.

"I think I'm ready to go upstairs now." says Rocky.

"Awesome! Let's go then. Me wanna cuddle, all adult-style of course." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

CeCe and Rocky are holding hands as they go upstairs. Both of them are very happy. The love they have can never be destoyed. Total awww!

 **The End.**


End file.
